


Getting Lucky

by janed



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to get lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal. Written for **coffeewordangel**.

They're barely through the door before Becky is on her. Kissing her mouth and her neck and her throat. Pushing her coat off her shoulders and pulling her shirt up and over her head. Mumbling against her skin things that sound like 'love' and 'want' and 'need' but could be anything.

She shivers when her bra hits the floor and thinks that they should be doing this in the bedroom. But then Becky is pushing her against the wall and tonguing her nipple and Lori thinks that bedrooms are overrated anyway. She's hot all over, her hands are tangled in Becky's hair and it's hard to breathe when Becky does that thing with her tongue.

Her pants are unbuttoned and she doesn't even know when that happened, she doesn't even realize until Becky's pushing a hand into her panties and making this low, sexy noise in the back of her throat. The back of her head hits the wall and Becky laughs when she says 'ow' and then starts pushing them in the direction of their bedroom.

It's hard to walk when you're kissing someone and trying to get them naked at the same time, in fact it really shouldn't even be called walking since it's really more like stumbling along, bumping into things, and hoping that you're going in the right direction. They get to the bedroom, though. Somewhere along the way Becky's lost her top and Lori's missing a shoe and she thinks that they might have broken that lamp when they bumped into the side table but doesn't really care because it was ugly as sin anyway.

Becky pushes her back onto the bed and tugs her jeans the rest of the way off before kneeling down at the foot of the bed and rubbing her hands up Lori's thighs. She thinks that her brain turned off because she can't really think at all, she's breathing and happy but she's on auto-pilot. Becky's hands slide up to tug her panties off and she lifts her hips and sighs.

Her legs are spread and Becky hooks an arm under her thigh. She shivers at the soft kiss pressed against the inside of her knee and the mumbled 'beautiful'. Becky's mouth brushes against her thighs -- a kiss here, a lick there -- like a soft, hazy kind of torture. Becky's mouth reaches that spot where her thigh meets her groin and dips in to nip and suck at the sensitive skin until Lori is panting and twisting her hips, wanting more.

Becky laughs breathlessly against her wet skin and slides two fingers down over her clit and then -- _finally, finally_ \-- inside her. She moans low in her throat and pushes down on Becky's fingers. She knows she's saying things. She knows she's pleading for more, begging for Becky's mouth on her, but she doesn't care. She's too light-headed and lost and wanting.

Wanting Becky. Becky who was always there but somehow still managed to seem to come out of nowhere. Becky whose fingers are pushing in and sliding out in a maddeningly slow rhythm that makes it impossible to breathe.

She feels more than hears herself gasp out a broken 'please' as Becky's fingers twist up and hit right at that spot that shouldn't feel as good as it does. She gasps out and her back arches off the bed. Her hands fist in the sheets and Becky slides her mouth over and licks a hot stripe over her clit. Her hips are thrusting down, pushing Becky's fingers as deep as they'll go and Becky's mouth is working against her. She lifts her free leg up and plants her foot on the edge of the bed for leverage as she pushes against the hot, spiraling feeling in her belly. She feels herself getting wound tighter and tighter and tighter until finally it's like a rubber band pulled too taut and something snaps inside her and she's coming, gasping and bucking against Becky's mouth.

Becky climbs up beside her and kisses her on the mouth. Their tongues sliding together and she can taste herself on Becky's lips. Becky moans against her mouth as she twists a hand between them and unsnaps the buttons on Becky's jeans. Becky's hands come down and push the jeans down past her hips and it's all the room Lori needs for three fingers, rubbing her clit in a hard, fast circle just like Becky likes it.

Their kiss is loose and wet and Becky is gripping her forearm like it's a lifeline. Becky's thighs clench tight and then she hears it, that tiny falter in breathing, that sound she'd know anywhere. Becky's fingers dig into her arm and she hopes she doesn't have bruises in the morning but doesn't really care because if she did at least she'd have something to remind her of right now. Something to remind her of the way Becky moans her name when she comes.

They stay like that for a while, tangled up and sweaty. She's naked but Becky's not and in her sleepy, fucked-out mind that is incredibly unfair. She sits up to tug off Becky's pants and underwear, and when she lies back down, Becky's smiling this funny smile at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Becky leans in and kisses her, soft and sweet this time, before smiling again and saying, "Love you."

"Love you back."

Becky looks at her for a minute like she's remembering something good. "How'd I ever get a girl like you?"

She smiles then and laughs because she always wonders the same thing about herself. She doesn't know what she ever could have done to deserve someone like Becky. She doesn't know how, out of all the people in the world, she got to be the one with this much happiness. There's a loose strand of hair on Becky's cheek and she pushes it back before saying, 'you just got lucky, I guess', because that's really the only explanation for it.


End file.
